Bucket Why
by LencestuousSlurry
Summary: My friend asked me to write for this pairing, I guess it's Karkatx...Bucket? Lemon.


This was my first Homestuck fic, I'm really sorry if it's awful. My friend found this pairing somewhere and really wanted this written, so, uh, yeah.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Homestuck or any of the characters used.

* * *

"BUCKET... WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Karkat whispered, holding back tears as he stared down the silver pail from the other end of their shared bed. Whilst snuggling his matesprit before sleep, he had happened upon a stain of purple on the rim. He had no idea that his lover had been so unsatisfied.

The bucket glared back with a cool steel mask. It was expressionless.

"YOU WERE ALWAYS SO HARD TO READ. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WANTED SOMETHING MORE?" As always, the container was icy cold and did not speak a word.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" The lonely mutant blood suddenly cried and pounced. His sweatered arms wrapped tightly around the bucket and he pressed it into his chest. "I'LL GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT. I NEED YOU IN MY LIFE!" His sweater suddenly felt uncomfortably warm. One of his hands wandered subtly towards the edges of the garment and he proceeded to tug it upwards.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?" He mumbled, a faint red blush spreading over his cheeks and chest. "DO YOU LIKE IT WHEN I TAKE MY CLOTHES OFF?" The cool metal of his matesprit was forced against him yet again, making his stomach churn with anticipation. He assumed the answer to his question was a very definite 'yes'. Soon, his fingers had found their way to his waistband and were toying gently with his zipper. The bucket was hugged tightly, wedged in between his free arm and bare chest.

Very soon after his shirt, Karkat's pants were discarded. He could feel his tentacle coming to life, trapped in his boxers and forced to drip candy red genetic material into the thin layer of soft fabric. Slowly, he lowered the bucket down to his lap and shivered at the cool shock of icy metal. His underwear grew wetter and wetter, eventually saturated very near completely with the sticky red substance. Embarrassedly, he set the pail on the bed and stood, slipping his ruined boxers down to the carpet, streaking his legs in the process. His dark lips pursed together and his trembling fingers were suddenly curled around the bucket's handle.

Not wanting to stain his bedsheets, Karkat backed up to the wall, staring almost hungrily down at the pail in his hands and imagining all the filthy things they had done together. The things they had yet to do.

"I HOPE THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT." A deep, throaty growl escaped his throat, and he swallowed hard, all of a sudden not able to suck in enough breath. If their relationship was destined for failure, he wanted this to be a good memory. The bucket was placed on the floor, and he flushed red as he stood over it, arching his back against the wall. One of his shaking hands found its way to the top of his head, tangling in the mess of obsidian hair at the base of his nubby horns. His other hand traced down his stomach to between his legs, touching his tentacle gingerly. He winced.

As his body realized what he was doing, it began to draw the red appendage towards his fingers, wrapping around his wrist and throbbing softly. Small amounts of genetic material dripped into the container below him with dull metallic thumps. The flow increased just slightly as Karkat coaxed his fingers to begin stroking himself. Even more fell downwards when his other fingers met with the colorful bone of his horns, rubbing up and down maddeningly slowly.

A low moan soon escaped his mouth as his knees folded in just a little, forcing him down and closer to his matesprit. An even layer of his red drip now rested on the floor of the bucket, stray smudges decorating the inside walls. His lower hand still wandered, moving closer towards the warmth of his body. His fingers were coated in the syrup-like secretion that was filling his pail. The hand was eventually shoved between his thighs, and he allowed one finger to gently stroke his nook. Another moan, louder this time, filled the room. He squeezed his eyes shut as more of the artificial-looking liquid rolled in drops down his legs.

Another finger was soon added to the first that rubbed, and eventually both were forced inside. Karkat groaned and sank lower. His other hand kept busy, entertaining his sensitive horns and forcing that infernal vibration out of his throat, the one Egbert called 'purring'. He was tiring himself out, he knew he had to hurry or he wouldn't have enough energy to finish. A third finger was rapidly added to the original duo, and all of them moved sloppily in and out of him. He chewed on his lips and almost tasted his own blood. AGH, I NEED TO HURRY! A sudden though butted in. Almost immediately, he returned to playing with his excited tentacle. It hovered limply, then came back to life as a firm grip gave it a squeeze and a pump. The cancer took a sweet gasp of cool air and let it out slowly, rubbing his appendage in time with his breaths. The bucket soon gave much less sound as liquid piled on top of itself instead of hitting the metal.

ALMOST... Karkat could feel himself growing dangerously close to bursting. He sped everything up, tensing up his body as he felt a shock and a shiver bolt through him. The bucket was suddenly filled almost halfway full with a sudden waterfall of red liquid.

"AHH! I LOVE YOU..." Karkat moaned as he collapsed to his knees, pantless, on the carpet next to his bucket. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH..." He smiled his last words as he fell asleep.


End file.
